Deal with the Devil, Seal with a Kiss
by Te Amo Twilight
Summary: After finding Edward & Alice cheating Jasper calls on the devil to make a deal but he knows who the devil is, it's the same girl they left 56 years ago. They find love in a place they never thought they would. But Edward and Alice aren't done yet...
1. Chapter 1

Deal with the Devil, Seal with a Kiss

JPOV

Chapter 1

I can't fuckin' believe it!

I never would have guessed that this would happen.

_Flashback _

_Alice had decided to stay home to shop, so I decided that I would cut the hunting short and get home a little early._

_When I got to the house Edward had his music fucking blaring and Alice's car was in sight. I literally couldn't hear anythin' but his music._

_I checked our room but Alice wasn't there so I decided to ask Edward and hope to god that his music didn't leave me deaf._

_When I got to outside his door I opened it a little. I figured there was no way he'd hear me knocking. And what I saw made me fucking furious._

_What I found was my brother tangled in his gold sheets with my equally as naked wife on top of him._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled making them both snap their heads towards me. Not even the music could have drowned me out._

"_Jas…" they both started at the same time while looking for their clothes._

"_HOW LONG?" I shouted at them. Neither answered so I turned to head downstairs to find the whole family looking at Edward and Alice in shock and anger._

_They all began yelling at them even Carlisle and Esme._

_When I got down the stairs the others had already joined me. I looked right at my lying, cheating soon to be ex-wife and asked_

"_How long?"_

"_Since we left Bella…" she whispered. THE FUCK!_

"_That was 56 years ago" I said, she just looked away._

"_Is that why you left her?" I asked Edward._

"_No, I told you the real reason I left I just…found comfort in Alice after it" he said._

"_How could you do this to me or even Bella at the time?" I asked._

_I sat for a moment thinking about how pissed I was and then I realised that I wasn't sad. I wasn't sorry that my relationship with Alice was over I was just mad that the bitch couldn't tell me she was done._

"_I want a divorce" I said. Two seconds later I was immediately on the phone getting some papers drawn up._

_What the fuck do I do now?_

_End flashback_

That was four days ago. The papers were signed the day after I made the call and I am no longer married to the slut.

I am however wanting revenge and I decided now was as good a time as any to call on the devil himself…or herself.

I left the house and went to a clearing not to far from the house. I was about to try and summon the devil when I heard the others come up behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Edward heard your thoughts son. Why are you calling on the devil" Carlisle asked.

"To make sure those two stay miserable for what they did to me…and to Bella actually" I said as an afterthought.

I shut my eyes and forgot everything other than wanting the devil here. A second later I heard everyone gasp and opened my eyes only to gasp myself as my jaw hit the floor and my eyes went wide.

There was a beautiful woman standing in front of me. More beautiful than Rosalie or any other creature I had ever met. She has long mahogany locks in loose curls; she had glowing red eyes and was about just under Rosalie's height.

She was wearing a sexy blood red dress. It was strapless, came to just above mid-thigh and hugged every curve. She had on 4inch red peep-toe heals and was wearing smoky eye shadow caused by black and grey, with some eyeliner and mascara. Her lips had a blood red coloured lipstick on them and she had a sexy natural pout that was pulled into an alluring smirk and I knew who she was.

This amazing, beautiful, sexy, hot woman in front of me was Bella Swan.

"You rang" she said.

**Hey! This is an idea I had. My brain had been going wild lately. Let me know if you think I should continue please…**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Chapter 2

56 years ago they left me. 54 years ago I became what I am today.

I am forever frozen at the age of 21. Why? Because I am the devil.

_Flashback_

_It's freezing! Only a few minutes to go Bella, suck it up._

_I was almost home when I heard something. I shot around in time to see nothing but smoke. What the hell?_

_When I turned back around I jumped and my heart thundered in my chest. A man at the ago of about 28 was standing right in front of me._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said with a small smile. He seemed nice enough._

"_It's fine. Don't worry about it." I said as I moved past him._

"_Actually I was going to ask you something" he said. I turned around. What could he want from me I don't even know him?_

"_You may not know me but I know you" he said as though reading my thoughts._

"_I am the devil" he said. Ha! Wait. Oh fuck!_

"_And what do you want from me?" I asked my voice amazingly didn't shake. He smirked._

"_I want you to take my position. Become the new devil" is he insane?_

"_No I'm not. Think about it. Men would fall at your feet so you'd be able to make deals easily. You could put people in hell for things…like the people who left you hurt" he said. Fuck, how does he know? Oh right he's the devil._

_I wouldn't put the Cullen's in hell…well maybe Eddie but it would be pretty cool. I could give people their justice by sending people who hurt them to hell. _

_As if knowing what I was thinking his smirk grew in size._

"_What's your name?" I asked._

"_Craig. I want you to take my place. What do you say?" he said._

_Think threw it carefully Bella, there's no going back. You should get all the details. I'm gonna do it anyway._

_He smirked again._

"_I'll need all the details" I said. _

_His smirk grew bigger because he knew it was pretence and that I had already agreed._

_End flashback_

Shit! I'm getting a call. Here we go again.

I teleported to where I was being summoned and when I saw who it was I couldn't help but smirk.

Standing there was the Cullen's and the person who had called me was Jasper. _Wow, he's hotter than I remember!_

They all gasped and I could feel the confusion, fear, happiness, relief, lust…it goes on and on.

They took their time looking me up and down. Jasper took the longest, he was basically drooling but hey, with my new eyes I was having trouble remembering where I was he was that hot.

When he finally looked up at my face with his huge eyes and open mouth, I kept my smirk in place as I said

"You rang."


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

Chapter 3

Holy Fuckin' Shit!

Bella Swan. Human, shy, innocent Bella Swan?

There she was in all her amazing glory waiting for someone to respond.

"Holy shit Bells! You're fucking foxy" Emmett yelled. Everyone and I mean everyone nodded stupidly.

"Well, thanks sugar, but I do believe I was called here for a reason" she said, more like drawled. Was that a Texan drawl?

"It was" she said.

"You can read minds?" I asked.

She smiled "And feel emotions" she had a wicked glint in her eye. Oh fuck, she can feel my lust and desire "And see the future and I'm a shield and I can teleport…the list goes on and on" she finished.

We just stared at her.

"So Jasper hon, what is it I can do for you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry…you're the devil?" I asked.

"Yup, as cliché as it is…" she looked down at herself "I'm the devil in the red dress. In the flesh" she chuckled.

"I'm assuming that you called me here to make a deal?" she asked me.

"Um yeah" I said. She stood waiting for me to elaborate.

"Those two cheated on me. It's been going on since just after we left you" I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'll be dammed, the golden boy and golden girl finally showing their true colours" she said as she smiled a little.

"Bella" Edward breathed.

"Could you try to control the lust there Eddie? Thanks" she said and turned back to me.

"And the jealousy" I said as I looked at Alice. She looked away. Bitch.

"So what kinda deal?" she asked me. Fuck, just her voice is getting' me hard. She smirked.

"Erm, well I want them to be miserable so…well, right now they don't love each other. I want them to have to stay together no matter what. They can fuck around or whatever but they must be married and not able to be apart" I said.

Bella smirked even bigger "Sure, they are now married" she said and clicked her fingers. Alice and Edward had wedding rings and flames appeared in Bella's hand. When the flames disappeared she had a sheet in her hand.

"This is your wedding certificate. If you try to get a divorce, the papers will burn and will be replaced with you wedding certificate. If you're in separate rooms for more than three hours you automatically will both return to the Cullen mansion in forks" she said.

I smiled as the two looked horrified.

"But…but we don't…I mean I love Jasper" Alice stuttered.

"Sure you do" was my response.

"Bella love…I love you….I need…" Edward started.

"Don't even go there Eddie or I will send you straight to hell" she threatened she looked scary and…sexy as hell – no pun intended.

"So what are you gonna do for me in return cowboy?" she asked again with a glint in her eye.

"Well, um…" I had no idea.

"You could go do some messages for me" she said.

"What kind of messages?" I asked. She smiled.

"Just simple ones like telling someone where to meet me if they call and I'm busy, that type of thing" she said. Ha, easy enough.

"Deal" I said to which she smiled. I knew to seal the deal I had to kiss her and fuck me, I ain't complaining but I didn't just want to jump her.

"Jump away Major" she said with a wink. Fuck me sideways!

"What…oh. You gotta kiss her? Whoop!" Em yelled. The others were smiling other than Eddie and the pixie that is.

Bella stood there hand on hip, smirk in place, casual stance and staring right at me.

She slowly and deliberately licked her lips before her lips curved into a delicious half smirk and I was off.

I raced to her faster than ever and our mouths clashed. I fisted a hand into her amazing locks and grabbed her hip with my other hand. Her hands were fisted into my hair and shirt. She was an amazing kisser; I suppose she had to be sealing all those deals.

I licked her lips desperately begging for entrance. I know it's usually a quick kiss and the deal is sealed but to my absolute pleasure she parted her lips to me. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and they tangled together hard and passionately. I couldn't hurt her so I took advantage of that and pulled her impossibly closer. Without the need to breathe we stood there for god knows how long. My hands slid down to her waist and ass while she tugged on my hair causing me to groan in ecstasy.

She pulled away dragging my bottom lip between her teeth, biting down slightly before letting go. She moved her lips to my ear and whispered

"I'll see you very soon Major" and then she was gone.

I was holding nothing but air.

"That was some kiss" Em said.

"I like the new Bella. Fuck that was hot" Rose said fanning herself.

I have to get a replay of that the next time I see her.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'll keep writing **


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Chapter 4

Fuck me that was an amazing kiss. No fucking idea why Alice would willingly give that up.

I was in my own little world when I got ripped back to reality…well my reality anyway.

"Excuse me Madame Swan" I turned to see one of the gate keepers there.

"Yes" I said. His name is Paul I think.

"I'm afraid you have booked to calls at once" he said apologetically even though it was me who screwed up.

"Crap! Well I…" Jasper!

"It's ok, I'll handle it" I said and then I turned to walk away.

I teleported myself to a clearing in Spain somewhere. I'm meant to meet one of them here so I'll just get Jasper to go tell the other one to reschedule.

I clicked my fingers and there he was, the cowboy himself.

"Hiya sugar" I said as he looked at me with lust.

"Hi" he said.

"I need you to deliver a message. I doubled booked and I need you to go to Wales and tell the guy to reschedule" I said to him as he nodded.

I clicked my finger again and had a big book in my hand "This has all of my appointments, so try and find an empty one. Call on me where you're done and I'll get you back ok hon?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure Bella. Thanks" he said. I nodded and then clicked my fingers and he was gone.

Just then a woman appeared. I went through the whole deal thing and explained some things and then we of course kissed.

Now I have to go to work…I know, I actually work. I decided to get a job near the humans, so I work as a bartender in a really cool club called Eclipse.

When I got to work I was spinning bottles and all that cool stuff they teach you and then I felt a tug on my head. I clicked my finger and Jasper was back. He was standing at the doorway of the club.

I kinda had to get changed since I was in a bar after all. I was wearing red skin tight leather pants and a black wife beater with black knee high boots on top of the pants. My make up was the same but my hair was wavy.

He spotted me and walked over to where I was working.

"Is it done?" I asked getting right to the point.

"Yeah" he said.

"Thanks Major" I purred. His eyes widened and his lust increased.

He cleared his throat "So what are you doing here?" he asked.

I laughed. Isn't it obvious "I work here. I know, but I wanted to stay in touch with the human world so here I am" I explained.

After that he kinda zoned out. I checked his head every few minutes and he was in a very deep fantasy about me and him doing it on the bar, or in the clearing, or in his bedroom, or where ever as long as we were having sex.

"You gonna sit around fantasising or are you gonna take some action Major?" I asked him casually with a small smirk.

His head shot round and he looked at me wide eyes as I tapped my head. He seemed to remember then that I could hear his thoughts.

"Well?" I asked him again.

He looked at me for a long moment and then he leaned over the bar and said

"I want a replay of that kiss"

And then he did just that. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me forward forcefully meeting my lips roughly. My hands went straight to his hair and he wasted no time in getting his tongue and pushing past my lips.

Our tongues battled for dominance fiercely, with neither giving in we were mouth fucking. He nibbled on my bottom lip and then sucked my tongue into his mouth and sucked hard. He pulled on my hair to tilt my head back and then he place open mouth kisses down my neck. He bit my collar bone and then licked it to ease any pain.

I pulled on his hair roughly and he moaned out loud before his lips were on mine again. He pulled me forward causing me to sit on top of the bar and then he was griping my waist. I bit on his lip hard and he hissed before I soothed it with my tongue and then I nipped at his earlobe before pulling back.

I hopped down off of the bar and leaned forward against it while trying to control my breathing…not that I needed to. Jasper was panting and had to sit on a stool even though he's a vampire. Then I noticed them, all of the Cullen's sitting at a table at the back of the club all smiles looking at us…well other than the pixie bitch and assward.

I laughed and ran a hand through Jasper's hair…_that's called affection…_no it's not, I can't do affection remember I'm not allowed being the devil and all…_well you are…_stop!

I pulled my hand back and then nodded to their table "You're family is here" I said to him. He looked around and saw their smiles.

"Looks like you're not the only one who got a replay of that kiss" I said and then winked at him before going back to work.

I'm so screwed…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys.**

**Listen, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have my exams right now and I'm really busy trying to pass…which is a struggle for me, trust me :D**

**I will update as much as possible but unfortunately for the next month or so it's gonna be quite slow.**

**I will get things back on track as soon as possible and update when I can.**

**I hope you check the stories once in a while; I'll do my best to get something ready for you guys soon.**

**Luv ya! You rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

Chapter 5

Every fuckin' time she calls me Major I automatically get hard. And that searing hot kiss didn't help with the tight jeans problem.

She got weird and quiet though after running her hand threw my hair…what the fuck?

Anyway, the family is happy other than Alice and Edward they are feeling…jealous, anger and lust mostly. Whoa, wait a minute, they fell lots of hatred towards us as well. Edward hated me and Alice hates Bella. What the hell?

Back to Bella…can the devil have a relationship or is that against the rules? Does she have rules?...I mean she is the devil.

The weird thing is I've only came back into her life for about three days and I can already feel myself falling for her which is weird 'cause she's the devil and I hardly know the new her and…I'm rambling, fuckin' rambling. See what I mean? She makes me ramble.

I'm gonna have to ask her about the whole policy on the devil and love…love? Fuck me! Where did that come from…I'm not in love with her…not yet anyway.

Aw shit, never mind if she's allowed to fall in love the bigger question is can the devil love…

And if she can will she be willing to love me? I fuckin' hope so.

EPOV

That son of a bitch better stay away from MY Bella. I may have walked away before but…she's fucking hot now, and not human so I can be with her now.

If Jasper gets in the way I will kill him myself. I don't give a fuck if I'm married to Alice now, if I was with Bella she could undo it.

Seeing them kiss TWICE…I felt like ripping his head off…and Bella better learn who she belongs too or…fuck she's the devil I can't do shit about it. Oh well, Jasper with just have to take it for the both of them then.

Maybe Alice will help me, I know she wants Jasper back now that she's seen him with Bella he seems all shiny and new to her. We could work together and get them back and away from each other. Yeah that could work.

Bring it on Jasper. Bring it the fuck on…

APOV

THAT BITCH! Who the hell does she think she is kissing my Jasper? Well she is the devil but I don't give a fuck…well a little, I mean she could send me to hell but…urg.

I have to get him back NOW! I have to get them away from each other before he falls in love with her like my in my vision yesterday, but I don't have a lot of time to get it done.

How to do it? OH! Edward, he might help me, sure we're married but we don't want to be. I know he wants Bella back so he might help me.

If we get to them soon enough then my vision won't come true. I don't know if Bella falls in love with Jasper because I didn't see that far but Jasper falls in love with Bella and I can't let that happen. I need to separate them now!

I just need a really good plan and then go for it. Once he falls for her…there's nothing I can do. Maybe I can seduce him…will that work? Well maybe Edward could seduce Bella, she was always dazzled by his crooked smile…but she's not just a human anymore now she's the devil.

FUCK! I need to think of something fast, then convince Edward to help me, then separate Jasper and Bella, and then get Jasper back.

And if Edward is with Bella then maybe she will undo our marriage…oh shit!

Whatever we do we can't be in separate rooms for more than three hours…fuck, this is going to be harder than I thought.

But I'll make it happen!

**Uh oh, looks like Edward and Alice are going psycho and evil. **

**Hey guys, thanks for being so patient with me. I'm trying my best to update as I can.**

**If you like "CSI NY", "Bones", "Supernatural", "Legend of the Seeker" and soon "One Tree Hill" then check out my friends page it's called Variety Girl.**

**She's a really good writer…give her a chance.**

**Thanks, you rock! X **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

After what seemed like forever Bella finally got off work…in the bar that is. She gave a quick goodbye to the Cullen's avoiding having to be alone with Jasper again.

_I can fall in love but…should I? I am the devil; it just seems off…fuck I don't know… Jasper deserves more than the fucking devil…sentimental, shit! _Bella's mind was reeling.

She had only been in hell for about 16 minutes when she felt a pull on her head which meant one of her messengers were calling on her but…none of them had a job to do today.

Bella teleported into a field where she felt herself being called. When ever she teleports flames are around her as she appears and disappears so she waited until the flames were gone and then sighed. Jasper was standing there looking at her with and unreadable expression.

"Jasper why have you called me here?" Bella asked.

Jasper continued to look at her and then appeared in front of her at vampire speed. Of course Bella didn't get a fright as she can do that too now. He stared at her for a very long time…just looked at her and Bella was confused.

She opened her mouth to talk again but was silenced by Jasper's mouth.

_Do not respond! Don't do it! _She screamed at herself but her body (or heart?) wouldn't agree with her mind.

She responded to his kiss with equal favour as Jasper. His hands went to her waist and pulled her to him so there were no gaps as his tongue pushed past her lips demanding to taste her and she didn't resist. Their tongues tangled desperately in a passionate kiss. They couldn't get close enough fast enough…it was like they needed this like humans needed air, without it you can't survive.

Against her better judgement Bella fisted his hair and pulled him closer to her if that was possible. One of her hands ran down his chest and then fisted his shirt. Jaspers hands started moving up and down her sides, grazing her breasts as he passed.

Before he couldn't make himself stop he pulled back and rested his head against hers.

"I called you here because…earlier when you ran your hand threw my hair, it felt good and comforting and familiar, and I know you felt it too because your emotions were rolling off of you in waves. They were gone as quickly as they arrived and were replaced with defeat, uncertainty, self-hatred and disgust and I need to know why because it has something to do with me and how you feel about me, I know it does." Jasper said looking into her eyes where there were slight tears pooling in her eyes.

"Jasper…" she breathed and tried to pull away but he held her close refusing to let her go.

"Bella, tell me" he demanded.

She looked at him and then started to rant "I'm the fucking devil Jasper! I'm not supposed to have feelings about anything really. I'm meant to trick men and women into deals…some under false pretences others not. Some people sell there god damn souls for a stupid car and I let them. I don't get to feel happiness, sadness, regret, guilt…love" she whispered the last bit "I am only meant to feel anger, lust, hatred…" she trailed off.

Jasper looked at her "You're not meant to Bella…but do you?" Jasper asked her. They both knew he was referring to the whispered emotion.

"Why are you asking me this Jasper?" Bella asked quietly trying to avoid the question.

Jasper gripped her chin gently and forced her to look at him. Their heads were resting against each other as he took a deep breath.

"I'm asking you because…I love you" he said. Bella's eyes went wide and then she closed them.

"Jasper…you can't…I can't…I'm…" Bella struggled for words. Jasper got a giant dose of love sent his way from Bella but she didn't realise she had let her shield down.

"Jasper, I'm the devil, I am that thing that all humans think are the most evil thing ever to have existed…I'm…" again she trailed off trying to explain.

"That's not an answer to my question Bella" he said gently even though he knew the answer "You're not meant to…but do you? And don't lie because you let your shield down and I felt the answer" he added.

Again Bella's eyes went wide and she open and closed her mouth a few times _fuck! He felt it? How can I lie now? Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

She opened her mouth and was about to lie to him when he sent her everything he was feeling for her and her mouth snapped shut. Absolute love and adoration was rolling off of him. She felt his acceptance at what she did and he wasn't disgusted with her. She had deliberately not reached out to feel his emotions herself but she couldn't help it when they were pushed on her.

"Shit" Bella whimpered resting her head against Jaspers again and stopped struggling.

"We've only just came back into each others lives Jasper…this is irrational" Bella said in a feeble last attempt.

Jasper shook his head at her "I don't care how long it's been, what you've done in the past or what you do now. I love you Bella" he said with finality.

Bella sighed in defeat and gripped his collar "Fuck Jasper…why are you doing this to me?" she asked frustrated. Jasper just smiled at her. "Fuck it…I love you Jasper ok? There I said I fucking love you what ar…" she was interrupted once again by Jasper's mouth.

She could feel him smiling into the kiss and couldn't help but smile back. Jasper hadn't been this happy in…well ever. He lifted her from the ground and she wrapped her legs around him naturally as their tongues tangled and explored each other fully.

They were just getting into it when they heard some people shouting and laughing.

"Fucking humans" Jasper muttered into Bella's neck. She chuckled a little.

"Looks like you're gonna have to wait a little longer Major" she nipped on his ear.

He smiled at her but didn't let her down "I'll wait don't you worry…it'll be worth it" and he kissed her again as he ran them out of the field.


	8. Chapter 8

APOV

Chapter 7

Shit! Fucking shit! They're together now, Jasper confessed his love and Bella returned it…she's the fucking devil, and this is ridiculous.

I stormed into Edward's room without knocking and saw him about to open his mouth but he stopped when my thought invaded his mind. I saw his emotions change from confusion to shock to fury.

"What the fuck! This is so not good" he muttered.

"We need to do something. We need to pull them apart, the only question is how" I said to him sitting on his couch. We sat for a few minutes of silence before any ideas came to us.

"Maybe one of us could seduce them and then they'll break up" Edward suggested. I wasn't sure.

"Do you think that will work after you left Bella and I cheated on Jasper?" I asked. Edward just shrugged.

"It's worth a try" he said. I nodded my head.

"Ok, we'll try that but…if that doesn't work then maybe we should make a deal with the devil" I smirked.

Edward looked at me for a moment "What makes you think she'll make us a deal?" he asked disbelievingly.

I laughed cruelly "Oh, what makes you think I'd give her the choice?" I asked.

He sat for a few minutes thinking and then an evil smirk spread across his face and he laughed similarly to the way I did as he stood from where he was sat on his bed.

"We're gonna use her new found weakness" he stated as I nodded my head in agreement.

"We have to make sure not use her weakness too much…that wouldn't be good for me" I warned. Edward nodded his head and then opened his mouth again.

"What deal should we make? We need to make it very specific so that she can't turn it around in some clever way and trick us" he said.

"Well, we'll ask for us to be divorced and then ask for what it is we want. We'll have to work out the exact wording though" I replied trying to form it in my head.

The phone rang then and I heard Esme answer it; good thing we were talking low so that no one else could hear us. On the other end of the line was Bella. Esme got really excited and started jabbering on and on about insignificant things. When the others heard her voice they all gathered around the phone to talk to her.

What is it about Bella that makes everyone love her? I suppose at some point I did also but she was just human, something for me to dress up and try to change. But really, who am I kidding not even a miracle could have fixed her…now though, now she's nicer looking than Rosalie. Fuck!

Edward growled a little when I thought about how miracles couldn't help her and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, you'll have her soon enough so you'll have to deal with this until then" I said.

I stood from the couch and left the house while saying "Don't worry dear husband of mine, I'll be back within three hours" and dashed into the forest.

Ok, so part one; try and seduce Jasper and Bella. If that doesn't go well then we move on to part two; use Bella's weakness against her and make a deal with the devil. Part three; keep Jasper and Bella from each other for the rest of existence.

This is going to work…if it doesn't, well I may have to do some things without Edwards knowledge. I doubt he'd be happy if I killed Bella…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! **

**Just thought I'd let you know that one of the stories I took down "Wrong Thing Right Reasons" will be continued by my friend 'Variety Girl'.**

**She was kind enough to continue the story because I couldn't and for some unknown reason she could.**

**So go check out her page and hopefully she'll be able to update really soon for you all.**

**Thanks guys. You rock! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

JPOV

Chapter 8

Bella came over to the house a few hours ago. The family were ecstatic that we were together…other than the unhappily married couple that is. I only just managed to get her alone since the family were stuck to her.

I grabbed her arm as she walked past the bathroom and pulled her in. before she could speak my mouth was on her hard, fast and frantic. I pushed her against the wall as my tongue slipped past her lips. Her hands fisted my hair as I gripped her hips tightly, pushing my body against hers. Our tongues tangled passionately for about five minutes and just as I slipped my hands to her ass to lift her from the ground she pulled back looking apologetic.

"I'm being summoned" she said breathlessly as I rested my head against hers and groaned in protest and disappointment.

"Can I come?" I asked pouting making her smile before nipping at my pouted lip.

"Sure" she whispered.

"Can we come too?" Em shouted from down the stairs. I rolled my eyes as Bella laughed and shouted "Yes."

We made our way down the stairs to the family who were all standing there waiting including Edward and Alice unfortunately. Bella simply clicked her fingers and we all disappeared from the house and appeared in yet another clearing.

"You guys wait here ok?" Bella asked. Once we all nodded at her she turned and walked towards a girl…Jessica Stanley! Holy shit!

Bella didn't falter in her steps when she saw who it was and before Jessica could ask questions Bella spoke.

"Before you ask, yes I'm the devil and no I won't tell you how it happened. You summoned me for something so tell me what I can do for you hon" she said. Jessica paused for a few moments before speaking.

"Erm, right, well I was with Mike and he like totally cheated on me with Lauren so I was like wondering if you could make Lauren cheat on him like he did to me?" she asked.

Bella's face stayed impassive "And what do I get in return?" she asked.

"My soul" Jessica said simply.

Bella uncrossed her arms and her emotionless face changed into one of regret. Why is she…oh! The way Jessica worded it, she didn't specify when she would die and Bella can't right out tell her to change it. It seems as though the others figured that out to by the looks on their faces.

"Jessica, think about what you just said…do you want to change anything?" Bella asked desperately.

Jessica paused before shaking her head "No, I don't want to change anything." _Idiot!_

Bella looked at us quickly before taking a deep breath and looking indifferent again. She walked towards Jessica and said "Deal."

She tried to give Jessica a quick kiss but Jessica basically threw herself at Bella. Bella had to shove Jessica off of her.

"I've always wanted to do that" Jessica whispered. Bella raised her eyebrows in shock looking at us before she shrugged her shoulders and walked towards us not speaking to Jessica or looking back.

When we got back home Bella sat on the couch and whispered "Shit. She's gonna die tomorrow" while looking at the wall in front of her.

I sat next to her and pulled her to my lap hugging her reassuringly. I kissed the top of her head, running my fingers through her hair.

Being the devil must be the hardest job in the world!

I picked her up bridal style and took her to my room. I heard the others all leave the house so we were alone. I lay her down on the bed and then got onto the bed next to her, brushing some hair from her face.

"Bella darlin'? are you ok?" I asked her gently.

She turned her head and looked at me, she smiled her beautiful smile and sighed "Yeah, I'm ok…it's just because I knew her that it's a little harder than usual" she said. I checked her emotions and she was feeling sad and regretful but at the same time she was accepting of the situation and content to be here with me.

I smiled at her and bent my head to peck her lips once, twice, three times and then I deepened it. My left hand cradled her face as my tongue moved past her lips and tangled with hers. There was no fight for dominance we were just content to be together. As her hands tangled in my hair I moved to hover over her and grip her thighs pulling them around my waist. My hands moved up her inner thighs hitching her red dress around her hips while she unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it from my body.

Her hands explored the newly exposed skin and I paused waiting for her reaction to my many scars. She flipped me over suddenly and got to work kissing every single scar on my chest while sending me all the love and acceptance she had making my dead heart beat. She stopped to nip at my left nipple making me growl at her for teasing before she had my jeans off in a flash. Reaching down I grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head before dragging my hands back down her arms to her sides brushing against her breasts.

I had her panties and bra off before she could register it and I dragged a finger between her folds to test her readiness. She moaned at the contact making my dick twitch as I kissed and nipped at her neck. I slid two fingers into her making her arch her back, pressing her breasts against my bare chest. I ducked down and took her right nipple into my mouth sucking and biting as my finger moved in and out of her at a steady pace. Her moans and groans made me add another finger and pick up the pace while she tugged on my hair desperately.

"Jasper…ugh…please…" she writhed beneath me.

I moved back to her mouth to swallow her moans as I brought my thumb into play circling it around her clit before pinching it roughly and curling my fingers. That sent her over the edge and she screamed my name into my mouth as her orgasm hit.

I kissed her as she came down from her high breathing heavily. When she calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence she whispered huskily into my ear "That was amazing and I WILL be returning the favour when we shower later but right now I need you in me." _Who was I to deny a lady?_

"Yes ma'am" I said my voice heavy with lust.

My boxers were ripped from my body and I wasted no time in thrusting into her fully and I had to pause to keep myself from coming right there. After a moment Bella bucked her hips against me and I started my slow steady thrusts into her. I looked up and locked my gaze with her as I continued my slow pace and Bella met my thrusts with her own never breaking eye contact. I thought it would be difficult for me to not pound into her right now but I knew I'd have time for that later, right now I was making love to the woman I love.

"Jas…" she breathed her breath fanning across my lips. Our faces were so close that our parted lips were brushing against each other with each thrust.

"So good…Bella…" I moaned quietly.

Bella's hands slid up my back to grasp onto my shoulders as her second orgasm neared. I braced one hand on the bed beside her head and the other was caressing her right thigh that was wrapped around me. I kissed her gently again and again not once losing eye contact.

I could feel her begin to tighten around me and my thrusts sped up ever so slightly eager to bring her more pleasure. Her hands tightened on my shoulders as she moaned "Love you Jasper" while her orgasm hit her.

Her words combined with her tightening around me were enough to bring me over the edge with her "Love you Bella" I groaned as I released. I kept up my gentle thrusts until we were both down from our highs and then I gently kissed her lips again rolling over bringing her with me.

"That was amazing Bella" I whispered into her hair.

"It really was" she sighed contently.

We lay there for a few minutes basking in our after glow before Bella turned to me smirking.

"I do believe I mentioned a shower" she said before standing and heading towards the bathroom.

Just thinking about what she had said about shower had me hard again and I eagerly followed her to the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! **

**Listen, I know I haven't been updating at all in the past couple of months but I've been really ill. I have an appointment with the neurosurgeon at the beginning of January and hopefully they will be able to give me some medication to help with my illness.**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating but I promise that after I get the right medication I will get everything back on track ASAP.**

**Thank you **


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been a while and it's not exactly the longest but at least it's something **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"Hello! Anyone home?" I shouted into the large Cullen mansion but got no reply. Hm, they must be out hunting then. Urg, what to do while I wait…

"Hello Bella" I heard from the top of the stair and I groaned.

"Edward" I greeted "Where is everyone?" I asked him trying to quickly move this along.

"Oh they all went hunting" he replied.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked him confused.

Edward sighed and shot down the stairs to sit on the couch "I needed some time to myself to reflect on some stuff" he said sounding a lot less like the jackass he'd been these past few months.

"Oh?" I asked "What kind of stuff?" I enquired curiously.

Edward sighed again and looked at me for a long moment "I just…the reason I left you was to keep you safe as you've heard from the others. And that is totally true and it was my decision which I thought was best at the time but what I did afterwards…my sleeping with Alice was a huge mistake. Jasper is my brother and I slept with his wife" he said in disgust and I was shocked to hear this since he had been such a dick up until then.

"Yeah, you're right; you shouldn't have slept with your brother's wife. And you shouldn't have taken the decision from me when it came to my safety" I agreed.

He ran a hand through his hair "I know, I know. I know you may not believe me Bella but for whatever it's worth I'm sorry I left you the way I did and I'm sorry for what I did to Jasper" he said and he sounded so sincere.

I stared at him long and hard for a moment and then sighed "I do appreciate the apology Edward…but you should probably tell Jasper the same thing since it was his wife you banged" I said and his eyebrows rose at the last word and a tiny smile tugged at the corner of him mouth.

He nodded his head "Yes you're right. I will tell him when he comes back from hunting" he agreed.

"What's with the change of heart?" I couldn't help but ask.

He looked at me "I lost the most important thing to me and then pushed away my family" he said looking right into my eyes.

"Edward…" I started to protest.

"No, Bella…I'm so sorry about what I did and I've learned from my mistake ok? I would never do it again and I love you" he interrupted me.

The way he was talking and looking at me was the Edward I knew in forks all those years ago. The Edward that I loved and loved me in return. He started to slowly walk towards me and I couldn't get my brain to work fast enough to understand what he was saying and doing. He had been such an ass for months but in this moment he was my Edward, the one that I loved.

"Bella please" he said as he stopped in front of me and rested a hand on the side of my neck "Give me another chance? Please?" he asked me imploring me with his eyes.

"Edward I can't…I'm with Jasper now" I said and as I thought of Jasper I knew I wouldn't ever be able to love Edward the same again because I loved Jasper now.

"But when I apologise to him, Alice will do the same and they'll get back together" he said quietly as he bent his head slightly.

"No…Jasper wouldn't and I know that" I said shaking my head because I knew Jasper wouldn't do that to me.

"Alice had a vision before they left…" he started and then stopped not finished.

"And?" I prodded making him sigh.

"And…she saw them having sex in a clearing" he finished and I froze. No, Jasper would not do that to me. Alice had to be lying…Edward had to be lying because Jasper wouldn't do that to me under any circumstances. As I came to my conclusion of Edward lying to me I hadn't realise he was close enough to feel his breath on my lips and when he leaned in I immediately ripped myself from his grasp and stepped back several steps.

"No Edward. God, I was stupid to think you'd change. You're lying to me to try and seduce me. I know that Jasper would never do that to me so I know you're lying" I said strongly and his face contorted to a sneer and I knew I was 100% right about him now.

"Nice try Edward" I heard from behind me and turned to see Jasper standing there and I heard the rest of the family not to far from the house. Obviously Jasper ran faster then them.

"Jasper" I said worried that he thought something different to what happened but he came forward and kissed me quickly letting me know everything was ok.

"I saw the last bit of your little performance and it was pretty good. But see Bella and me? We love each other and trust each other so you and Alice's little trick were obviously going to fail" he said smugly.

"Alice?" I questioned.

He nodded to me and looked down gently at me "She tried the same thing, saying she had visions of the two of you etc but I knew you wouldn't just like you knew I wouldn't" he said softly and I smiled a little as the rest of the family arrived and Jasper leaned down to kiss me softly.

"No!" Alice screeched "I saw it working…why did it change?" she asked herself.

Edward sighed and sat down "Because we tried to use them against each other…we didn't do that in your vision. They know that the other would never do that to each other" he spat.

"But…but…no!" she yelled glaring at Bella "You ruined everything!" she shouted.

"What? You mean before Jasper knew you cheated on him? So, what? One of them isn't enough, you need to have both of them?" I asked her.

"I had them both at my beck and call until you showed up" she sneered.

"No you didn't. Even if I hadn't come back into your lives Jasper was divorcing you so you're talking shit Alice" I said calmly.

"I was not at your beck and call" Edward said to Alice.

"Yeah, sure Edward" she rolled her eyes.

"That's enough!" Carlisle said to the two of them "I can't believe the behaviour of you two recently" he shook his head at them.

"I don't see what is so surprising Carlisle, with the powers we have it's clear that…" Alice started.

"That what? You can do what ever you want without worrying about anyone else?" I asked.

"Yes. I see the future and Edward knows what everyone is thinking so we can do what ever we want" she said smugly.

"Except that you can't…Edward can't read Bella's mind and if she wants to she can block you she just chose not to up until now" Jasper pointed out tightening his arm around my waist.

"You two think you can do what ever you want but guess what? You can't, because of your fuckery you've lost everything" I said shaking my head at them.

"We still have our powers" Edward said smugly.

I smirked at him "Guess again" I said and both Edward and Alice got horrified looks on their faces.

"No!" they both yelled.

"Stop shielding them!" Alice screamed at me.

Emmett chuckled "Alright! Go baby Bells! I'm totally gonna be playing the most horrible pranks on them ever!" he boomed.

"Nice one Bella. This should be good. Let's see how well you two survive without your powers. I'd watch your backs if I were you" Rosalie said smiling sweetly.

"Are you threatening us?" Alice as her through narrowed eyes.

"No…I'm warning you" she said before turning to the stairs with Emmett behind her grinning like a madman.

"Perhaps you two should leave for a few day" Esme suggested not even able to look at them right now.

"Yes, let things settle down. Off you go" Carlisle said to them raising an eyebrow as though daring them to argue before he and Esme started up the stairs. They both huffed and glared at me and Jasper as they left through the front door.

Jasper sighed as the door shut behind them "Are you ok?" he asked me.

I nodded into his chest "Yeah, I'm ok" I said quietly.

"You know I'd never right?" he asked me.

"Of course I do that's why I knew he was lying" I said looking up at him.

"That's how I knew too. I knew you'd never do that to me" he said and smiled a little kissing me gently.

"I love you" I whispered against his lip and I felt him smile.

"And I love you Bella" he murmured back before lifting me from the ground and carrying me to his bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been far too long since I updated, I know. I'm really sorry, I've just been busy here's the next chapter though, so hopefully you'll get your fix of the story for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters though like many I wish I did. **

Chapter 10

"Mm, no" he shook his head taking my lips with his again. For a moment I let him kiss me and he quickly pulled me over on top of him as he lay back on the bed. I bit sharply at his lip making him relinquish his hold on my lips to hiss and grip my hips.

I sat up straddling him and smiled at him as he tried not to pull me back "I have to go" I repeated "I'm being summoned" I told him yet again.

He bit his lip "But babe…" I rolled off of him quickly as he bucked his hips up because I knew that I'd stay with just a little more persuasion.

"Bella" he complained as I quickly pulled on my black short shorts and red skin tight strappy top with red knee high boots and a long jacket. Jasper and I had only grown stronger since Edward and Alice's little stunt, something that I was very grateful for. Hopefully it meant that for each thing we overcome we'll just become closer and stronger together.

"I'm leaving now baby" I informed him chuckling lightly as I walked to the door.

I made it to the handle when I was turned around by Jasper "Babe…" I was cut off when he backed me into the door frame in nothing but his boxers as he pressed into me.

His hands slipped into my jacket to drag up my bare thighs, over the curve of my waist and stopping possessively under my breasts. His mouth swooped down to my neck and he immediately pulled at the skin with his teeth a little before sucking it harshly between his lips as my head hit the door frame as it went back in pleasure.

"Someone" he started after surely leaving a mark on my neck. His lips started a trail up my neck as he spoke "Is gonna…" he nipped at my jaw as he passed it "Be kissing you…" he continued against my cheek "In a few minutes" he finished stopping at the corner of my mouth.

My lips parted automatically as my breaths sped up and his hands were heavy, possessive, and protective in their hold on my body. His eyes held mine as his mouth brushed over my parted one and his tongue flicked out between my lips catching on my top lip as it pulled back his own breaths heavy "Mine baby, this, you, mine" he whispered dragging my bottom lip between his teeth.

He pushed forward completely then, his lips capturing mine hard. My hands dove into his hair to fist it and tug him closer as he moaned loudly into my mouth and he dragged me closer to him as well as pressing me into the frame. I sucked on his tongue watching as his eyes rolled back before he yanked me right up against him and took my mouth completely. I hissed at the bite he delivered to my lip before his tongue was in my mouth again.

I dragged my nails down his neck and over his chest as I turned my head a little, reluctantly breaking the kiss. Jasper peppered kisses along my jaw as we both tried to control out breathing and I pulled his face level with mine looking at him as he dropped his head to mine.

"You're mine" he stated again.

"Yours" I confirmed. I smiled a little and took his bottom lip between my teeth tugging it making him move closer to me again as he groaned.

"And I'm definitely yours" he breathed when I let him go.

I smiled affectionately at him as he grinned back before I sighed and then winked before I was gone leaving Jasper to lean into the empty door frame.

I finally appeared in a field I was being summoned too but nobody was there. Maybe they left because I took too long. Damn Jasper unable to think it without smiling as well.

"No…Edward you aren't meant to be here" I turned and using my abilities made sure I made no noise and had no sent. I went over to some trees and peeked round to see Alice and Edward standing there.

"You were calling on her…why?" Edward asked Alice with narrowed eyes. I realised then that Alice had been the one to summon me. That couldn't be good.

"Urg, just leave Edward" Alice complained.

"You were going to try and kill her weren't you?" he snapped.

Alice rolled her eyes and then looked directly at him "If you can't have her do you really want someone else to have her? Especially Jasper" she asked him.

He stared at her for a long time before he shook his head growling "No"

"Then yes, I came to kill her…I'd rather not have Jasper with anyone else either" she stated crossing her arms and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So…we can't get them back. The plan now, is to kill them both?" he asked sounding put out at not getting me back but not against the plan.

"Yes. Unfortunately Jasper won't see the error of his ways. We'll have to kill them both" Alice said to him and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Agreed" he finally said and Alice smirked.

"What the fuck?" I said aloud before I could stop myself. Both of their heads shot around to see me and I cursed quietly.

"Bella" Edward said as they both moved towards me slowly.

"How long have you been there?" Alice demanded.

"Long enough to know you're both going to hell" I snapped at her with a small smirk.

"Love, if you'd just come back to me this would all be over" Edward reasoned.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen" I rolled my eyes.

"See, this is why we have to kill you both. It's for the best" Alice said and I knew then that they'd both seriously lost their fucking minds.

Before I could say more Alice shot forward and tried to tackle me but I spun out of the way before she was on my back and biting my shoulder. With a hiss I flipped her over and gripped her arm twisting it until it snapped making her scream.

Edward joined then grabbing me from behind "I'm sorry love" he said into my ear "I only wanted you" he added getting ready to bite me again.

"Always wanting what you can't have" I said and threw my head back hitting him on the nose "I seriously thought you were gay" I informed him as I spun towards him.

Alice managed to get to her feet and she clawed at my stomach making me groan slightly as she tore my skin. I kicked her in the face hard enough to send her flying backwards before Edward grabbed my arm and twisted it.

I swung my other arm down and hit him in the crotch making him give a high pitched noise as he dropped to his knees. As Alice ran at me again I spun and kicked her full force in the chest so she went flying back again. Edward's hand grabbed my wrist and I gripped his arm with my other hand sending flames flickering from my hand to his arm.

"AHH!" he screamed and as they were preoccupied I quickly disappeared from the field back into my room at my home.

Jasper was still there in his boxers looking at a book when I appeared. He looked up from his spot on the bed with a smile "That was fast-"

"What the fuck?" he asked as he appeared in from of me suddenly. His hands tore my jacket from me allowing him to carefully examine the bite and the claw mark "Baby, what the hell happened?" he asked me quickly lifting my twisted arm and kissing along it gently "The bite, does it affect you?" he asked quickly.

I shook my head "It hurts like a bitch but I'll be ok" I reassured him and he nodded relieved.

He cupped my face then "What happened?" he asked again staring into my eyes.

"Alice was the one that called me" I told him and his face turned stony "Edward was with her. I heard them talking, they're planning on killing us now because they can't get us back. It was very cliché, like the movies you know? The whole "if I can't have you nobody can" thing" I said trying to keep things light but his face was still murderous though he did place a gentle kiss on my jaw.

"They saw that I'd heard them and they attacked. I fought back and came back here" I finished quickly.

"I'll kill them" he said in a quiet dangerous voice.

"Not now" I shook my head "We need to tell the others and then decided what to do" I reasoned and he sighed.

"Fine" he muttered against the skin of my neck "Come here" he said and pulled me towards the bed.

He sat on the edge and pulled me into his lap to straddle him. He wrapped a hand in my hair and gently pulled so I tilted my head a little before he leaned in towards my shoulder and licked at my wound to close it knowing it'd be worse if not sealed. His other hand rested on the small of my back before he pressed his head again mine.

"Are you in pain?" he asked quietly.

I smiled a little "You tell me" I teased and he smiled at me.

"Want me to take it away?" he asked feeling a little pain but not manipulating my feelings without consent.

I shook my head "No, it's bearable" I whispered gently kissing him before pulling back and rubbing my thumb over his bottom lip.

I kissed him again sucking on his bottom lip slightly before pulling back once more. Then I nibbled at the corner of his lips, flicking my tongue out against them and pulling back again. His hand had tightened in my hair by now, his other pressing against my back to get me closer.

"Bella?" he asked quietly his breathing becoming laboured.

"Hm?" I hummed before nipping at his top lip.

"Should we, um…urg, tell the others?" he managed to breathe.

"Yeah, we should" I agreed slipping my tongue out between his lips and running it along the inside of his top lip.

As I pulled back this time I couldn't go far from the grip he had on me. So I kissed his top lip, pulling away as he leaned in to the kiss, then I kissed his bottom lip again pulling away as he tried to deepen it. I was teasing him, I knew it, and he knew it. His hips shifted underneath mine as he settled me more comfortably in his lap.

"Later, we'll tell them later" he whispered.

"Mm hm" I hummed in agreement before both his hands tightened and I was tight against his chest as he caught my lips in his properly.

"Much, much later" he amended through the kiss before tangling our tongues and twisting to lay me back on the bed, him on top of me without breaking the kiss.

Much, much, much, much – you get the picture – later.

**This is not the longest chapter I've ever written, but I just wanted something up for you, sorry. You can tell me what you think anyway though **

**I have my first set of exams next week and then two weeks off so hopefully I'll be able to squeeze in some writing in that time. Fingers crossed.**


End file.
